Jesse: The Computer Hacker Extraordinaire
by HellgirlAngel
Summary: What do Jesse and Ralph find when they hack into the ocmputer account of Rose Hathaway? Answer: A whole lotta: "Didn't see that one coming!"


_This is just a short little fic I thought of, it has no real place in the storyline, just a short 'could have been'. And I seriously doubt that any of the sciency stuff is actually right, I just wrote it down. Enjoy, Tooza._

"Oi, Jesse. I figured out a way in how to make Rose pay for what she did to you." Ralph said, grinning evilly. Jesse looked up from the Zoo magazine he was reading.

"How?"

"How about we put those hacking skills of yours to the test?" If there was one thing that Jesse Zeklos was good at, it is hacking into other people's computers. He frowned.

"And do what?" Ralph looked pleased with himself.

"We hack into her medical files, home drive files, emails, all post. Hell, we might even find some of the stuff that she did when she left school for the month." A grin broke out on Jesse's face.

"We'll use your laptop." Ralph opened his mouth in protest.

"Hang on! Then they might trace the hacking to my computer."

"Exactly."

"Oh, so that's your plan? Get me expelled?"

"No, you idiot. Everyone knows you're stupid. They know you can't hack into anything. So if you tell them someone stole your laptop, they'll believe you, because you are simply not smart enough to hack." Ralph paused for a moment to think about it.

"You know, you're probably right."

"I know I am, call it a gift."

Ralph left the room and ten mins later he had the laptop.

'Now, let's see what she has on her home folder.' Jesse typed a few things and a folder came on screen. He opened it up. There were folders called: photos; academy work; Adrian's bank invoices (USSR); other; Sydney; Abe (Zmey (Ibrahim)) and Russia (Belikova's + Maps).

"Which do we start with?" Ralph asked. Jesse opened up the Pictures folder. Inside were pictures of Rose with Lissa, Mason, Eddie, Christian, Adrian, a couple of other guys, some people who looked foreign and a couple of Guardian Belikov. There was also a folder. Jesse tried to open it.

PASSWORD REQUIRED:

"Damnit! How the hell am I gonna figure the password?" Jesse mumbled.

"Just keep searching folders until you find a word or number that sticks out." Ralph suggested. Jesse nodded. It might just work, he thought. Jesse went back into the main folder and clicked on Adrian's Bank Invoices (USSR).

"I wonder why she had his bank records. Stalker!" Ralph joked. Jesse opened the folder. Inside there were receipts. Lots and lots of receipts.

"WTF?" Jesse murmured.

Jesse typed a couple of things into the computer. The receipts rearranged into date order, then titles. After looking at it for a second, Jesse found that almost all of the purchases were made in Russia.

"So that's where she went on her little holiday, Russia. I wonder what was there that she wanted to do so badly was?" Jesse said to Ralph. He shrugged. Jesse clicked on a small link that scrolled down the page. It had the details of a bank card.

Name: Rosemarie Ivashkov

DOB: 22 September 1991 (guessing here)

Age: 18

Status: Married

Spouse: Adrian Ivashkov

Date of card issued: 23 September 2009

Expiry date: 01 November 2009

Underneath the picture of the card it had a thin type. They must be little quotes Rose made. Beneath it, it said: 'I am going to kill Adrian fucking Ivashkov for that! That is so the last time I ask him to do anything for me...!'

Jesse laughed, so did Ralph.

"So now we know who funded Roses little trip, now we find out why."

Skip skip skip

"Finally, the medical files!" Ralph exclaimed.

NAME: ROSEMARY HATHAWAY

DOB: 22 SEPTEMBER 1991

AGE: 18

SEX: FEMALE

DOCTOR: Dr. OLENZSKI

TIMES ADMITTED INTO HOSPITAL: 32

BONES BROKEN/FRACTURED: 7

MINOR CONTUSIONS: 8

MAJOR CONTUSIONS: 4

COMA/INDUCED COMA (MEDICAL REASONS): 3

HEADACHES/SICKNESS/INFECTIONS: 6

PREGNANCY/IES: 1

ULTRASOUND: 3

STATUS: Rosemary Hathaway's current condition (3 months pregnant) is holding steady. As of this far there have been no complications or serious adjustments that need to be made, It had been recommended that she discontinue any/all contact sports until tibia fracture has healed. Even then it is still recommended that the take part in no contact in fighting, sports and other areas, this may endanger the wellbeing of both Roses' and the child's. Rose has agreed to surrender her position of being Vasilisa Dragomir's guardian until further notice.

Rose is now on 3 medications: vitamins (A, B+, D, and F), pain medicine (pains in lower abdomen and spine), and a low sedative to ease the morning sickness so she is still able to go to morning classes.

Both Rose and Adrian Ivashkov are in agreement that when the birth draws nearer, they will leave the academy for a few weeks/months to adjust to their newborn child at Adrian's mansion at Royal Court.

Last updated: January 14th.

Ralph and Jesse looked at each other in shock.

"Holy fucking shit!"


End file.
